


Faraway

by pupupu



Category: The Reluctant Fundamentalist
Genre: I'm Sorry, Immoral Behavior, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, poor collegestudent, why no one had write this, 包养小男孩
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupupu/pseuds/pupupu
Summary: After watching the movie, I can't stop thinking about how did Changez hide the truth from everyone in Princeton that he was not rich as his classmates. So I write this to explain the "truth" I made up.看完电影我一直在想昌盖兹怎么瞒过普林斯顿所有同学关于他家境的事，所以我瞎编了这些可能的过去。我永远喜欢包养小男孩的故事。





	Faraway

**Author's Note:**

> ）

Faraway

●  
昌盖兹那天刚好18岁。他当时不小心，或者说无意识地走到了那个地方。纽泽西有很冷的冬天，冷到街上都没什么人，路上的雪也被踩的很脏，总之那天不适合待在室外。

昌盖兹其实应该在学校，他很忙，他要努力学习保证成绩全A，要参加校足球队以获得一个积极合群的自我介绍，还要保持和同学们的社交活动。

代表贵族出身的口音肤色和修养让他在新生里非常耀眼，他花了大量时间精力维持与这群未来精英的关系，当然也有女生主动接近他。但他是个需要申请助学金的国际生，没落贵族可不适合商学院，更不适合恋爱。他还记得推着汽车入库的事，还有那些烦人小孩的讥笑。虽然已经尽量拒绝花费太高的活动，昌盖兹仍然需要钱，很多钱。他知道家里人爱他，但是为了送他来美国已经父母有了很大的负担，家里还要给妹妹未来的婚礼做准备，他也不想让妈妈再为他而焦虑，他们家是街区里唯一一户家只有三个仆人的。

这里的“兼职”来钱快投入少回报大，风险也挺小的不是吗？他听到过同学们关于这个地方的只言片语，就算是普利斯顿的上等人也会用猥亵的语气挤眉弄眼，但是他们不会亲自屈尊来这种地方，他们只会捕风捉影幻想这里的一切——

“你冷吗？”

男人通过摇下的车窗对看起来要冷死在街头的昌盖兹说: “上车吧。”

昌盖兹透过眼底冻出来的泪花打量男人，高大结实的健身房常客，金发碧眼白种男性，带着让人信服的微笑。昌盖兹吐出一口雾气拉开车门，“好的，先生。”他忍不住搓了搓早已冰冷的鼻头，遇到冷空气蒸腾而出的车载香氛也压不过车里成功人士的味道。

“多少钱。”男人突然开口。 昌盖兹愣了一下，转过头用一双湿漉漉的大眼看着男人，磕磕巴巴道:“呃，不用着急……先生。您可以之后再付，相信您不会失望的…”他想了想，还是继续说“或者您考虑下长期的，我很干净，学东西很快，能接受很多……”

“为什么我要长期的？”男人打断他。

“噢……是这样的，看的出来您喜欢效率高一点，您的时间很宝贵不是吗？有一个稳定的对象会节约很多成本…”昌盖兹舔了舔嘴唇，紧张地看了一眼后视镜里的男人。男人只是专注地看着前方路况，像是没有听到他说的话。“我学东西真的很快。”昌盖兹飞快地说，带着一丝他自己都没有察觉的慌乱。“离我的公寓还有13分钟，”他感到男人在的目光停留在他脸上，“你能证明一下吗？”

“好的。”

 

●  
事实证明昌盖兹没有找错推销对象，第二天他就收到了男人的短信，第五天他收到一个一个地址——城郊的某栋房子。

昌盖兹从淋浴间出来，拿毛巾胡乱擦水。他看了一眼柜子上的小立钟，还有半个小时，还有充足的时间把自己准备好。蜜色的赤裸的足踩上地毯，被濡湿的那一小块像某种暗纹。男人不要他在房子里穿鞋，说是希望他感到自由，并夸他脚踝美丽，是仅次于那张脸蛋第二完美的造物。说出这段话时男人眼神真挚又虔诚，昌盖兹几乎以为男人会拿出一根细长金链拴住他的双脚。幸好他只是亲了一下。

男人喜欢让他跪下来口交的时候喊他，他叫他斑比，小鹿仔或者卷毛小绵羊还是什么，他带着刚深喉完的泪花抬起头看着男人，脑子有点转不过弯。男人抓住他的头发迫使他抬得更高，害的他紧张到忘记呼吸。“做的不错。”男人摸了摸他的脸，鼓励他道“你很有天分，你真的是第一次舔男人鸡巴吗？”昌盖兹压下内心的羞耻，“是的……是第一次。”他看向男人没怎么变过的嘴角，然后眨了眨眼，“……但我学了一点…从黄片里…”

他在高潮前被男人的电话铃声强行暂停。男人在铃声响起后毫不犹豫地抽出来，留他一个人在床上。电话刚响起的时候，他正学着色情片里的女主角撒着娇笨拙的讨好男人，露出谄媚的笑容轻轻晃动屁股夹紧打算离开的鸡巴。

接着他被打了一耳光。

男人抽出来，拿着手机走到过道关上门开始讲话，脸色十分平和，仿佛下面那个带着亮闪闪液体的挺立玩意儿不长在他身上。片刻之后男人回来了，重新把自己塞回昌盖兹的身体里。

“公司事务，有些客户非常擅于搅乱心情。”

男人俯下身亲吻他的眉毛上的痣，亲吻他的眼角，然后是耳垂和喉结。他还在失神，手脚却已经缠住身上的男人，配合亲吻发出呻吟。他感到自己精神与身体一分为二，身体的他已然是一个荡妇，正在恬不知耻地索取更加猛烈的冲击，精神的他已经飘远到某处地方，正请求宽恕。“请原谅我吧。”昌盖兹想到。然后他把男人抱的更紧，小穴死死咬住男人，他呜咽一声射了出来。男人有点惊讶，毕竟被截断高潮又这么粗暴对待后还能射出来的人很少，“你真的很有天分，”男人没有理会自己腹部的精液，亲吻他因失神微微张开的嘴，“你也很是个很勤奋的学生。，我相信你之后会做的很好。”

 

 

●  
昌盖兹深呼一口气，该死他为什么要在面试前记起来这些事情。

18岁生日之后的那一年他确实学到了很多，男人很大方，让他有力维持贵族做派和经营关系网，直到第二年昌盖兹申请到了实习。他进了公司，攒了点钱，砍掉了一些不必要的交际和支出，然后迫不及待离开了郊区的小房子，把里面发生过的一切丢的远远的。男人虽然有点可惜，也没有强求，他当时正在升职的关键时期，没有精力在昌盖兹身上花费太多。

昌盖兹的全新生活就在走廊尽头拐角处的办公室里，以他的履历抓住机会正式实现他的美国梦简单至极。之后他会顺理成章地进入摩天大楼做一个金融分析师，在有落地窗的办公室里做出无数价值百万的计划书，成为公司合伙人，然后……

就算是真实发生过的事情，没人提起就不存在。

他理了一下西装纽扣，微笑地进入面试办公室，背对他的金发露男人正在翻看他的简历，然后男人转过头露出熟悉的绿色眼睛，来用他几乎快要忘记的声音说:“昌盖兹，请坐。”

他看见了不应该存在的那张脸。

**Author's Note:**

> ooc都是我的  
> 为我的下流道歉😢  
> （但我是不会改的


End file.
